Deviant Conspiracy
DoSD special research projects (SRP) Within the DoSD, there are special project sectors that few are aware of and even fewer have access to. It is within these sectors research is done in the name of national security. From advanced artificial intelligence to cutting-edge DNA programming. Dr Frankestien wished he had access to the materials this sector has. This sector has its origins that date back thousands of years. Throughout history we see evidence of research and experiments upon nature and humans, as those in power attempt to gain further control of their surroundings, gathering power in their name. Ancient Asian culture was known for not only its advances in technology but also medical experimental advances. When we look at the Indus Persian region we also see technology and medical experiments that advanced their society. This kind of advancement is seen throughout human history and can be traced to periods that built things that baffle scientists and engineers in the modern age. The Sumerians and many other ancient cultures kept written sacred tablets of their research. These Items of ancient secrets are highly sought after by governments, collectors and secret societies globally. It from partial knowledge of ancient experiments, and research that has been built upon since before the founding of this country that this government sector draws upon for its experiments. Now occasionally these enhanced weapons escape and must be hunted down and destroyed, but let us not focus on lessons learned but on actual successful enhancements and future research. Later we will discuss lessons learned and how they have been or will be dealt with. The SRP is broken down into compartments of research focus: · Advanced Cyber Warfare · Bio-manipulation · Cyber Enhancement · Weapon Research and Development · Relic Research and Recovery · Anomaly research and development These compartments are overseen by the DoSD council of librarians, who have access to the entire collection of research, and historic research documents that define and help focus research for national security purposes. Compartments do at times work together on projects, but more often than not they do not work together on their research. Once their research has made it to a level of successful outcomes their work is sent to the Anomaly Research and Development compartment for the final phase of development. SRP compartments explained. Advanced Cyber Warfare: This is where quantum computing is being advanced, Artificial Intelligence, Bio-Enhanced computing, and virtual community uploads. It is here that we use some of the most advanced computing systems. Some are combined with brain matter of different beings while others are advanced theoretical systems. We see this compartment assisting Cyber Enhancement and Bio-manipulation compartments when their research makes it a point of programming. Recently they have begun delving into DNA programming, and this has opened a whole new level of possibilities. One of the key things to understand about this compartment is that they with the oversight of the DoSD council of librarians have created a basic algorithm to predict and spot the God Machines influence upon the world, which has the potential to affect our national security. Until they can either control or fully understand what the end goal is of this machine, everything it does is considered a threat. Because of this inability to understand this machine, this compartment is working on creating an advanced algorithm that will better identify and protect national security from the design of this alien technology(aka god machine). Bio-manipulation: Dr. Jekle, Dr. Frakenstien, and all the other scientist who have stepped into the realm of experimental bio-alchemy. This compartment is the ultimate lab for their kind of genius. It is here within this compartment that splicing DNA from an anomaly and humans happen. It is were captured supernatural beings are dissected and researched. This is where bio-enhanced Soldiers are created, bio-molecular experiments are attempted and cross-species breeding. The alchemists of the ancient world left clues as to how they did what they did, it is with these clues and modern science that this compartment continues to expand our knowledge and advance national security. Cyber Enhancement: This is where sci-fi meets reality. Nano Technology, cybernetic implants, memory computer enhancements, subdural armor, power armor, and so much more is research and attempted in this department. Some attempts are quite successful as others not so much. But this is the basis of science, were you hypothesize a possibility and then try to get it to succeed. Yes a badly wounded soldier who is only kept alive because of advanced scientific life support is physically combined with cybernetic enhancements and protocol programming put in place to create the perfect enhanced warriors, has been attempted. Nano Technology that heals and protects the subject it is a part of. Mental targeting systems through cyber implants that link the user to the weapon system. All of this and more has been attempted, some have been successful and some are still being researched. Weapon Research and Development: This is the one department that does not combine human subjects with their research. They do however attempt to understand and replicate ancient relics of a war that at one time were weapons of legend. They do create theoretical weapons and even are known for working on designing Mechs and advanced space crafts. To include a stationary star base for research and development. Energy weapons, mono blades, smart bullets, and advanced vehicle weapon systems are all within the perimeter of research done by this compartment. The TV series smart cars like Kit and Viper have nothing on some of the systems this compartment as created. Relic Research and Recovery: This is probably one of the most secretive of the compartments. They work very closely with the council if librarians. Possible ancient relics they obtain, test and document for other departments to use in their research. The relics on not used in the field, they are used as templates for weapons and equipment within the DoSD. This compartment has teams assigned to them for relic recovery, who are on call for global movement 24/7. They have Anthropologists whose sole focus is locating possible relics. This also means pieces of ancient text that can be used to obtain or understand a relic. Everything no matter how small matters. All relics are specially protected and stored in a secret location that even the librarians do not have access to. This compartments research is the most sensitive of all. Its vast collection is desired not only by other governments, secret societies, but also eccentric collectors globally. Anomaly Research and development: This is the final resting place of research as they are all brought together into a single place. Those who are enhanced successfully are assigned a unit, those who are failed research are methodically dissected to better understand where things went wrong. This way the next time has a better chance of success. Successful research is tested and if found to be replicable, a specialized unit is created using this design. Those that are not replicable are placed into a multifunctional unit that is all anomalies and in their own way, a failed experiment. Corporate War Machine Corporate War Machine of capitalism is the world’s largest dealers in weapons and enhanced mercenary forces. Black water, Raytheon, Lockheed and Boeing are all a part of this war machine backed by politicians. Those I’ve just listed are but the tip of the iceberg. Every one of these corporation have a research and development wing. Each of them have their own special focus and desires as they continue to expand their powerbase globally. The DoSD has its secrets and these corporations have just as many if not more. Nothing these corporations do is for national security, everything they do is about then bottom dollar. This makes what they do even less ethical if that is even possible. Prison systems, mental health institutes, universities, and even small community jails are wrapped up into this corporate system of profits. Human trafficking is at its greatest due to the demand for profits. People in prison who die due to a fight, is a common occurrence and it is a societal accepted loss. For corporations that do enhancement research it is a tool to obtain subjects for research. Prison corporations make a profit as they subject is sold to a research facility. These experimental anomalies are then sold and or rented to warlords and their proficiencies are tested in real world situations. Once they are proven successful, they then bid and sell the prototypes to the DoSD or other government’s agencies globally. This also accounts for a large majority of deviants that are found wandering globally, due to the lax of security when releasing these experiments upon citizens in third world countries. Eccentric collectors and private research foundations: This area of science is probably the most far reaching eccentric and dangerous scientific collections of them all. This is where you find the rich billionaire who is financing research for a private army, cross species breeding, Jurassic era recovery, life extension enhancement, and body reanimation. The private scientist, that others would label as insane or the professor who found an ancient tablet and is attempting to replicate a ritual. A mental health doctor who attempts to remove the other personalities from their patients, through a rigorous system of experiments that leave the patients even more broken than before. Though not as common as the corporation research groups, these scientists are even less ethically bound and are solely focused on succeeding. The things they create usually will bring people to a breaking point that there is no return from. Category:NWoD